The present invention relates to apparatus to be placed outside two tubular elements for bringing the adjacent ends of the elements opposite one another before proceeding with the operation of welding the ends together.
It is known that two tubular elements can be brought close to one another by gripping them respectively by two beds joined together by means of jacks, as described, for example, in French Pat. No. 78.33660 published under No. 2.443.008.
This system is rather cumbersome and in addition requires the installation of a separate centering system. Furthermore, if an electron-beam welding machine is used, which is disposed inside the tubular elements, it is necessary to install, outside the tubular elements and between the beds gripping the elements, autonomous dismantlable means for forming a leaktight enclosure around and on the outside of the tubular elements at the joint formed by the ends of the tubular elements when they are brought into abutment.